


The Converging of Lives

by Lass_Kicker



Series: Coincidence or Fate [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, F/M, First Date, First Meetings, Nervous, Post Thor 1, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lass_Kicker/pseuds/Lass_Kicker
Summary: Leah and Tom meet for the first time after Tom reads one of her books and decides to go to her launch, from there, he decides that she is someone he would like to have in his life, and her him.





	The Converging of Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2011, after the filming of Thor 1, before War Horse. According to a piece by Tom, he was at his sister's wedding for a time during the Thor filming and going by the size of his niece last year and according to someone who said her mother wrote about her birth in an article, I am going to put Sarah as pregnant presently. So Tom is fairly unknown in broader scale of things at this point still.

Tom was not supposed to go to the book launch, but Luke had a copy of the book on his desk when Tom was waiting for him to finish with another client, so he picked it up and did his usual thing of reading the back cover, on finding some interest in that, he flicked it open on a random page, to see what language and style the author used. He had no sooner read the first paragraph to catch his eye when he turned to the front cover again and read the author’s name, Leah Williams, he frowned and looked at the paragraph again, he had not assumed it to be a woman’s style of writing, it reminded him very much of John le Carré’s work. He found himself going to the first page and beginning to read it properly. By the time Luke came in, he had wolfed down the most of the first chapter. ‘Tom?’

 

‘Can I borrow this?’ he held up the book.

 

‘When I am finished maybe, it is on sale tomorrow if you want your own copy.’

 

‘Wait, this is not out yet? How do you have a copy?’

 

‘No, it’s not.’ Luke stated, taking the book back off him. ‘Ms Williams is a client of a friend of mine, they had a few going, I gave one to Emma Watson, since of course, we are trying to promote women and who better to promote a female spy author on her Book Launch tonight than a woman of credibility and class?’

 

‘So where is the book launch?’

 

Luke looked at Tom curiously. ‘Why?’

 

‘It’s brilliant, I want to go.’

 

Luke studied Tom for another moment. ‘‘It is tonight, Dubray’s on Oxford Street, seven sharp.’

 

‘Is that seven sharp as in “Tom, I know you’ll turn up more about half seven so I am saying seven” or actually seven sharp?’

 

‘Seven sharp.’ Luke stated firmly.

 

‘Got it.’

 

‘Now, about this movie of yours with Spielberg.’

 

*   
  
Tom was there on time, only because Luke had arrived at his house at six and hurried him around getting him ready.  When they arrived at the venue, Tom watched as people spoke to one another regarding different matters. He found himself talking to Luke and to Emma for a time before going to the bathroom. On his way out, he crashed into a young woman. ‘I am sorry, are you alright?’

 

‘Yes, just slightly concussed.’ She joked. ‘You?’

 

‘Winded.’

 

‘Well, so long as we are both alright.’

 

Tom smiled down at her. His six foot one height often meant a lot of women were far shorter than him, but as he looked down at her, he found himself grateful for it as it allowed him a slight vantage point at looking at her cleavage. He thought her very pretty, her features suiting each other perfectly and she was average height and build. He found himself wanting to talk more with her. ‘Well, I apologise again for my lack of paying attention.’

 

‘It’s fine, we both were half daydreaming I think.’ She smiled, looking him straight in the eye. ‘I better get going, sorry.’ She turned and left, leaving Tom somewhat startled.

 

A short while later, he saw her again, speaking with a man politely before making her excuses and leaving his company, he watched as she went over to the refreshments table and rolled her eyes for the briefest moment before taking an hors-d'oeuvre and eating it. He walked over and smiled as she looked cautiously at him. ‘I promise not to concuss you...again.’

 

She laughed slightly, her hand over her mouth as she finished her food. ‘Fair enough.’

 

‘I saw you know Matthew Jones.’

 

‘Know is a loose term for it.’

 

‘He’s a terrible bore, isn’t he?’ She looked at him assessingly for a moment before she decided to answer. ‘I have not much time for him either, his politics and views of women leave a lot to be desired.’

 

‘Yes, very much so.’ She relaxed visibly. ‘So, what brings you here tonight Mister….’

 

‘Tom, Tom Hiddleston, I actually came across Ms Williams’ book today when I was at my publicist's office, I was waiting for him and flicked through it and if I am honest, I because addicted to it, and the idea of waiting until tomorrow to get a copy is not acceptable, I had to come tonight and…’ He noticed the surprise on her face before a slight blush. ‘You're her, aren’t you?’

 

‘Leah Williams.’ She extended her hand to him. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Mr Hiddleston.’

 

‘I am somewhat embarrassed now.’ Tom stated, putting out his hand to hers. ‘Though, if I am honest, I never would have thought you the author, how old are you?’ Leah rolled her eyes. ‘You get that a lot?’

 

‘All the time. I am twenty-eight, not that that is a question to ask a woman.’

 

Tom blushed. ‘Jesus, I am so sorry. Fuck, I am making a balls of this. And now I am swearing.’

 

Leah giggled slightly. ‘Don’t worry, if you read any bit of the book, you know swearing is not something I am adverse to.’

 

‘I have to ask, what brought you to such a genre?’ Tom’s face showed her that this was not him simply making small talk, but he was asking out of genuine interest.

 

‘My father is an avid spy and Bond fan.’

 

‘What does he think of all of this?’

 

‘He loves it, he had three boys, all three went into IT and other such fields and his daughter decided to be the spy writer.’ She laughed. ‘I think my brothers are sick of hearing about my book.’

 

‘Poor lads.’ Tom chuckled.

 

A woman came over and spoke into Leah’s ear. ‘Of course.’ She turned to Tom. ‘Please don’t think me rude…’

 

‘No, thank you for your time, I hope I will catch you again.’

 

‘Yes, thank you.’ She smiled and walked off.

 

*

 

The piece she read was enthralling, telling Tom the book only got better from after he had gotten to. Excited to read more, he held his copy, which he had purchased while Leah was getting ready, and walked over to her as she finished speaking to another person. ‘Hello again.’

 

‘Hello.’

 

‘I cannot tell you how excited I am to read this tonight.’ He held up the book.

 

‘Oh, thank you.’ She smiled bashfully, ‘I hope you like it.’

 

‘I like what I am hearing and have read so far.’ he grinned. ‘Listen, if I may be so bold…’

 

‘Lee?’ A man walked up beside her was about Tom’s age and smiled at her, kissing her cheek. ‘Well done.’

 

‘Mike, seriously, how rude are you.’ She scolded, she turned back to Tom. ‘Please forgive my brother, he’s an idiot.’

 

Tom chuckled. ‘It is quite alright, I was wondering...if I could be so brazen…’ He held the book out and gave her a pleading look.

 

‘Sure.’ She moved closer him and with him still holding the book, she scribbled her name and a short message on the page, the smell of Tom’s cologne invading her nostrils as she did. Leah less than subtly inhaled again as she leant closer to him, realising her actions, she looked up to see Tom was doing something similar with her. ‘Sorry.’ She barely whispered back, pulling away.

 

Tom cleared his throat. ‘Thank you.’ She gave a small smile and left.  Tom opened his book and smiled. He had been so occupied with her vanilla and strawberry scent, he had not realised what she had written for him.

 

Tom, thank you for coming tonight, you were by far the most fun person to speak with - Leah Williams x

 

He beamed at her words on the page and cursed her brother for interrupting them. It had taken everything in his power to work up the courage to ask her to perhaps meet for lunch sometime, but with the moment gone, he could not think of a reason to go over to her again without seeming odd. His chance, he realised, was in the form of Luke, who was speaking with her at that moment. Thinking fast, he tore out part of the last, blank page of the book and scribbled his name and number on it and rushed over.

 

‘Sorry to interrupt, Luke, I am going to head now. I will get back to you regarding the Spielberg matter when I hear back from them.’

 

‘I mean it, Tom, get some rest tonight, they will be calling first thing and you need to sound as fresh as a daisy.’ Luke warned.

 

‘I promise I will,’ He turned to Leah. ‘Ms Williams, a pleasure to meet you, I cannot tell you how excited I am to read this, if I am honest, part of my willingness to go home so early is knowing I will have an extra hour of it tonight.’

 

Leah smiled. ‘Thank you for such lovely words and for being here this evening.’ She extended her hand and Tom took it, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek as he did so. Her eyes widening slightly at the feel of the paper in them.

 

When he pulled back he noticed she closed her hand around it and smiled at him before he said one last goodbye to Luke and left.

 

*   
  
Tom was after making his way to chapter four when his phone went off, looking at the unknown number on the screen, he clicked on the text.

 

_ Unknown - Did you rip the book to give me this? _

 

**Tom - I confess, I did.**

 

_ Unknown - My poor book. Dare I ask why? _

 

**Tom - Because I wanted to ask if you would like to get dinner sometime.**

 

_ Unknown - Then surely to ask, you should have asked for mine and not risk me ignoring it??? _

 

**Tom - I was going to, but your brother came along, I did not think it right to ask you in front of him, I know any possible suitor for my sister would not appreciate it, or indeed my sister herself.**

 

_ Unknown - Very considerate of you. _

 

_ Unknown - What if I am already seeing someone?’ _

 

**Tom - Then my apologies to you both, he is a very lucky man.**

 

_ Unknown - I’m not seeing anyone, by the way. _

 

**Tom - Then why ask?**

 

_ Unknown - To see if you were a creep. _

 

**Tom - I am not interested in interfering with the relationships of others.**

 

_ Unknown - So, Mr Hiddleston, when and where? _

 

**Tom - Where do you live, we’ll find a compromise.**

 

_ Unknown - I am in Camden, you? _

 

**Tom - Islington.**

 

_ Unknown - Wow, nice and close. Do you know the Black Lion pub? _

 

**Tom - I do indeed. Great food and drink there.**

 

_ Unknown - Say tomorrow, at seven? _

 

**Tom - Tomorrow, the Black Lion at seven. Not one for fancy things, are you Ms Williams?**

 

_ Unknown - I prefer to be natural. Fancy has its place. _

 

**Tom - And first dates are not one of them?**

 

_ Unknown - Dare I ask, are we of differing opinions here Mr Hiddleston? _

 

**Tom - Quite the contrary, I find your choice refreshing and most agreeable.**

 

_ Unknown - Then until tomorrow, goodnight Tom. _

 

*

 

Tom stood outside the pub as the rain poured down, of course, it would rain and cause the gel keeping his unruly hair at bay to be incapable of withstanding being so thoroughly drenched. He hoped Leah would not mind, though her relaxed demeanour made him think she would not be interested in such things. He turned slightly to realise that in his thoughts, said woman was standing beside him smiling awkwardly. ‘I have been ignoring you, haven’t I?’ He asked, wincing slightly.

 

‘I assume you were deep in thought?’

 

‘Yes. I am so sorry.’ He leant down and kissed her cheek. ‘Hello.’

 

‘Hi. Great weather, isn’t it?’

 

‘Yes, I never thought it would come down as it is.’

 

Leah looked at her clothes, showing she was wet, ‘Neither did I, come on, let’s see if we can get the fire spot.’

 

‘That sounds like the best plan.’ Tom held the door and they walked in.

 

*

 

The meal was very pleasant, both talking about themselves and their interests and lives, and when there was silence, it was very comfortable. Tom watched as she ate without fretting about calories, yet reasonably healthy.

 

‘So, Mr Hollywood, what is next for you?’ She smiled, holding the cider she had ordered after the food in her hand.

 

‘Well, I just got offered a part in a Spielberg movie.’

 

‘Wow. That’s impressive.’

 

‘Yes, it is scary really.’ He agreed, 'usually, you dream of these things, but they rarely come true.’

 

‘Yes.’ She agreed. ‘So, will you move to Hollywood or are you a home boy?’

 

‘I am not moving. London is home, Britain is home.’

 

‘Not just England?’

 

‘My dad is Scottish.’

 

‘Ah, very reasonable statement then.’ She smiled.

 

‘What about you?’

 

‘I am happy to remain in Britain, and I am lucky, I do not have to worry about location like you do.’ Leah shrugged.

 

‘No. But I can always travel for work.’

 

‘Yes, that’s half the fun surely, to see the world?’

 

‘Yes, definitely. Would that interest you?’

 

‘Travelling?’ Tom nodded. ‘Yeah, I have certain places I want to see, but I am not a "travel for the sake of it" person.’

 

‘So where would you like to see?’

 

‘Cuba, Egypt, Hawaii, the Caribbean, Rome, and perhaps...yes, I would like to see Ireland, I love Wilde and a few others from there, I would like to see it. You?’

 

‘Hawaii, the Caribbean are my “must sees”, I have been to Rome, it is incredible.’

 

‘Really? I would just love to see it.’ She sighed.

 

‘Sights, culture, history, food and wine.’

 

‘I would do terribly on the last one.’

 

‘Not a fan of wine?’

 

‘Not really. If it is high class you are looking for Tom, I am not your girl.’

 

‘From what you have told me, I am glad you’re not, you very much sound like the sort of woman I would like.’  Leah smiled. ‘So, serious question, what do you want from life?’

 

‘Wow, that is a serious one, are we really going there?’

 

‘I think it is important to lay down what we want in our lives surely?’

 

‘Trying to see if I am worth the investment, Mr Hiddleston?’

 

‘I wouldn’t go that far.’ Tom stated quickly, not wanting to scare her.

 

‘I believe in being interested in someone who is interested in what you are.’ She smiled. ‘Let’s see. I want to have a few more successful books, I love writing, and in a few years…’ She looked at him worriedly.

 

‘What? Tell me. I promise I won’t flee, well I promise to not flee over something in the realms of normality, obviously if you say “you want to run for the Conservatives and cut all spending to anyone but the rich," I may find myself fleeing fairly quickly.’ Leah laughed. ‘So what is it that has you worried?’

 

‘I told you about my nephews, already.’ Tom nodded, she had mentioned them when he said his sister was pregnant and the fun of being an aunt. ‘Well…’

 

‘You want kids?’

 

‘Yes, in a few years, I really want some.’ She admitted, embarrassedly. ‘“When I can afford them, when I am settled enough for them.’

 

‘Why are you reluctant to say that?’

 

‘It is not first date material though, is it?’

 

‘It is actually, I believe. Why go any further than one date if both parties are adamant they want something entirely different on something as fundamental as children. It is not something that can really be negotiated is it, they are living creatures.’ Leah gave a grateful smile at his understanding. ‘So anyway, I better be going.’ He made to get off the chair, her face one of shock before he laughed and sat down again. ‘Sorry.’

 

‘You asshole.’ She laughed, her face in her hands, ‘You gave me a mini heart attack.’ He laughed again. ‘Oh my God.’

 

‘Sorry, it was too easy a joke.’ He stated, taking another drink.

 

‘Yes, playing a girl like that.’

 

‘So you would have been upset if I left?’

 

‘Yes.’ He gave a small smile. ‘So, it doesn’t scare you?’

 

‘I have no doubt, when it happens, it will be terrifying, but as it stands, no. I mean, I am not ready now, I want my career sorted first too, but in a few years, with the right woman, I would love to have some.’ Leah simply smiled and bit her lip at that.

 

When the girl came down with their bill, Tom immediately took the bill and went for his wallet. ‘What, no.’ Leah took out her purse.

 

‘Absolutely not.’ Tom insisted.

 

‘Are we going to really do this?’ Leah laughed. ‘Argue in the middle of the pub over splitting the meal?’

 

‘Well, we have two options, you can either let me pay, or….you can let me pay.’ Tom smirked.

 

‘That’s not fair, fair is to split it.’

 

‘Can I ask, if I asked you out again, would you say yes?’

 

Leah took only a moment to answer. ‘Yes.’

 

‘Then please, allow me to get this, you can get the next one if you’d like.’

 

‘Trying to guarantee a second date?’

 

‘Maybe I am.’ Tom grinned wickedly.

 

Pursing her lips, Leah resigned herself to it and sat back. ‘Next time so.’

 

‘I look forward to it.’ Tom handed over his card.

 

When they had paid and were ready to leave, Tom gently placed his hand on the base of her back and guided her outside.

 

‘I’ll walk you to your taxi.’ He offered.

 

‘You are a right gentleman Tom, you know that?’ Leah smiled, looking at him.

 

‘How so?’

 

‘Not assuming you will get in my pants that easily.’

 

‘I don’t want an easy lay.’ Tom admitted, looking between her eyes and her lips, his tongue darting out of his mouth for a mere moment as he did so, before he leant down and slowly edged his lips to hers. Relieved when she leant up and pressed hers to his. When they pulled back, she looked at him nervously. ‘That is very much satisfactory, for now.’

 

‘For now.’ Leah smiled, biting her lip.

 

Tom pulled her against him and they made their way to the taxi rank. When they got there, he held open the door for her and gave her a small kiss again before helping her in and closing the door, when her car left, he got into the one behind and gave his address, beaming widely, convinced that Leah Williams could very easily be the woman he could find himself being happy to have a life with.  


End file.
